To Be MAMA
by jeon nami
Summary: Min yoongi yang bar - bar dan dingin itu hamil? lalu bagaimana? MINYOON NAMJIN gagal parody
1. Chapter 1

To Be MAMA

.

chapter 1

.

.

Author: Jeon nami

Main Cast: BTS

Pairing: MINYOON | NAMJIN

Genre: Drama, Parody

Warning: BxB, GS!JIN, typo, garing, dll

A/N: disini saya masih belajar bikin ff yang baik, jadi kalau kekurangan masih banyak tolong dimaklumi. dan kalau ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesengajaan XD

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"min yoongi, selamat atas kehamilanmu"  
mata namja berkulit pucat itu membulat, bagaimana bisa dia hamil? Memang dia gay dan jika berhubungan sex dia yang selalu menjadi bottom tapi yang dia tau selama ini laki – laki bukanlah yang mengandung hasil perbuatan nikmat itu.

"kau yakin dok? Kau pasti salah. Siapa tau aku hanya mengalami maag akut karna masalah makanku yang berantakan"

"saya yakin 100 persen, dari hasil lab juga menunjukkan positif. Apa anda tak tau kalau tubuh anda sebenarnya memiliki hormon dan alat reproduksi wanita didalamnya?"

"aku tak tau itu dok, aku bahkan tak akan menginjakkan kaki disini jika beberapa hari ini aku tak merasa sekarat setiap pagi "

"baiklah, akan aku jelaskan sedikit. Dari pemeriksaan kau itu interseks yoongi-shii, yaitu kondisi di mana seseorang memiliki 2 alat kelamin eksternal dan internal yang berbeda, testis dan ovarium. Orang yang memiliki kondisi ini bisa memiliki alat kelamin laki-laki, saluran tuba dan ovarium. Menurut _Intersex Society of North America_ , lebih dari 1.500 bayi terlahir sebagai interseks setiap tahunnya. Jadi tak aneh jika kau bisa hamil"

walaupun dokter menjelaskan seperti itu, tetap saja ini terdengar seperti lelucon bagi seorang min yoongi, selama 23 tahun hidupnya dia adalah lelaki tapi fakta ini membuatnya linglung.

"yoongi-shi? Apa kau melamun? Tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, karna stress malah akan menyebabkan masalah pada kandunganmu. Ah ini resep obat yang harus kau konsumsi. Kau bisa menebusnya di apotik"

"baiklah, saya permisi dok" dengan kertas resep ditangannya yoongi keluar dengan santai. Memperbaiki sedikit snapback kesayangannya. Sebenarnya dalam pikirannya ada begitu banyak yang dia fikirkan. Tapi dia akan mencari jalan keluarnya nanti.

...

"ah yakk! Kau membuatku terkejut yoongi bodoh!"

jin yang baru pulang keapartmentnya dengan taehyung digendongannya di kejutkan dengan adanya seonggok manusia duduk diruang tv dengan beberapa botol soju yang sudah kosong. Yoongi hanya melihat jin sekilas tanpa minat. Sedikit membuatnya geram. Kenapa juga anak ini –sepupu seokjin- masih bisa masuk apartmentnya padahal sudah 3 kali dia mengganti passwordnya.

"jin, aku ingin bicara tentang masalahku"  
satu kalimat yang langsung membuat jin melihat yoongi dengan tatapan khawatir, tak biasanya si yoongi yang dingin dan tertutup mau bercerita masalahnya jika itu bukan masalah besar. Dengan gerakan cepat jin menidurkan taehyung kekamarnya dan kembali ke ruang tv dimana yoongi berada.

"ada apa denganmu yoongi-ah?"  
tanpa sengaja jin melihat ada banyak bungkus obat disebelah botol soju yang kosong.

"a – apa kau sakit parah? Hikseu,, kan sudah ku bilang berenti minum – minum dan merokok. Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan aku?" jin langsung banjir air mata. Dia memeluk yoongi dengan erat sampai yoongi tak bisa bernafas.

"aku bahkan belum cerita masalahku jin, jangan menyimpulkan seenak mu bodoh"  
yoongi lalu melepaskan pelukan jin yang terlalu kuat itu.

jin lalu menyeka air matanya.

"lalu kau kenapa? Kenapa ada banyak obat – obatan eoh?"

"sebenernya aku …. Hamil" yoongi bicara dengan datar

"ha? Huahahahaha" jin tertawa dengan keras. Lelucon apa yang sedang dia dengar ini. Apa yoongi sekarang ingin merubah profesi yang tadinya pianist menjadi pelawak.

"aku serius" satu kalimat itu membuat jin terdiam. Memang sepertinya yoongi sedang serius sekarang

"tapi bagaimana bisa ? kau kan laki – laki yoongi-ah"

"begitu juga yang aku fikirkan, tapi dokter bilang aku interseks"

"laluu, kau mau bagaimana sekarang?"

"bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja aku akan hidup dengan membawa anakku kemana – mana selama beberapa bulan kedepan sampai dia lahir"

"bukan itu maksudku, siapa ayahnya? Kau akan merawat dia sendirian kedepannya?"

"ayahnya ya? Aku ragu ingin memberitaunya. Aku tak ingin dia menertawakanku juga seperti kau menertawakanku tadi. Lagi pula aku sudah putus dengannya 3 minggu yang lalu"

"tapi kau harus tetap memberitau dia kan ? kasian anakmu kalau suatu saat dia tak tau siapa ayahnya."

"aku akan jadi ayah sekaligus ibunya, kau pikir aku akan suka rela dipanggil eomma? Kau tau kelaminku masih berbentuk pisang"

"ishh yak! Kau itu benar hamil atau tidak? Omonganmu masih bar – bar seperti biasanya"  
jin berdiri, dia berniat memberi tau namjoon tentang masalah ini.

yoongi, masih setia didepan televisi sambil menonton pororo, entah sejak kapan dia jadi menyukai kartun. Padahal ini bukan stylenya sama sekali.

Apa dia benar – benar harus memberi tau jimin soal ini? Waktu itu yang minta putus itu yoongi, dengan masalah sepele karna jimin melakukan dance sexy dengan wanita, itu membuat yoongi cemburu. Dan sekarang dia harus memberi tau jimin bahwa dia hamil karna benih dari jimin. Harga diri yoongi itu tinggi sekali asal kalian tau. Padahal jimin sendiri tak menyutujui kata – kata putus dari yoongi. Yoongi selalu menghindari jimin selama 3 minggu ini padahal mati2an jimin melakukan apapun untuk mendapat maaf dari nya.

seperti sekarang ponsel yoongi berdering tanpa berhenti sejak jin meninggalkannya untuk menelpon namjoon. Itu telpon dari jimin. Tapi si bodoh yoongi tak mau dan terlalu egois hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat telpon.

kita lihat saja bagaimana kehidupan yoongi setelah ini …

Tbc / End


	2. Chapter 2

To Be MAMA

.

chapter 2

.

.

Author: Jeon nami

Main Cast: BTS

Pairing: MINYOON | NAMJIN

Genre: Drama, Parody

Warning: BxB, GS!JIN, typo, garing, dll

thanks to: orhenzzzz, guest, MiniHolly-Nuna, prncsspo, dewiaisyah, vtan368, restirachma, AdelitaJeon, Minsoo-ie, 27tievy, minyoonlovers, wow11.

ihhh thanks buat kalian karna mau baca karya aku yang tak seberapa ini. ^^ dan maaf ya kalau garing /crying

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"hwaaa,, huweeeee"

Rasanya dia baru tidur sekitar jam 1 tapi sudah harus bangun kembali saat pukul 3. Suara berisik apa ini yang mengganggu kenikmatan tidurnya?

"hyung ? kau terbangun? Maaf ya taehyung memang selalu menangis di jam segini."

yoongi membuka matanya yang hanya segaris itu, pemandangan didepannya adalah namjoon yang menggendong taehyung sambil memberikan susu lewat botolnya. Yoongi menguap, harusnya dia tak tidur disini jika pada akhirnya malah terbangun setelah susah payah dia memejamkan matanya. Yoongi tadinya ingin pulang setelah namjoon sampai diapartment, hanya saja salahkan dirinya yang malas bergerak untuk pulang keapartmentnya sendiri, jadilah dia disini tidur didepan tv dengan selimut tebal pemberian jin.

"kenapa kau yang bangun untuk menidurkan taehyung?" yoongi bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"ah itu,, biasanya jinie yang bangun hanya saja dia terlihat lelah sekali malam ini, jadi aku menggantikannya"

"apa sangat lelahkan ?"

"eum, apanya hyung?"

"memiliki anak joon"

"tidak juga hyung, percaya padaku bahwa memiliki anak sangatlah menyenangkan. Hidupmu akan sangat berwarna" namjoon tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"sialan, kau sedang mengejekku eoh? Apa kau pikir hidupku kelabu selama ini?"

"e- eh bukan begitu hyung," namjoon jadi bingung, perasaan tak ada yang salah dalam kata – katanya.

" sudahlah lupakan, kauu.. kapan akan menikahi seokjin ha? Bahkah umur taehyung sudah 8 bulan sekarang"

"ah itu, kami belum memikirkannya hyung. Kan sudah kami katakan padamu kalau kami berdua belum ingin berkomitmen."

"kalian gila ha? Kalian bahkan sudah memproduksi taehyung. Bisa – bisanya kalian tak mau menikah. Bagaimana masa depan taehyung nanti?"

"ekhem, hyung lebih baik memikirkan anak hyung yang ada didalam perutmu, apa kau akan tetap bersikeras tak akan memberi tau dia?"

oke,, perkataan namjoon membuatnya berfikir kembali. Yang dia fikirkan bukanlah kurangnya uang untuk kehidupan anaknya kelak, tapi mengurusnya nanti apa dia sanggup sendirian? Dia saja sudah susah mengurus hidupnya sendiri apa lagi mengurus bayi nantinya?

"namjoon aku ingin pulang. Sepertinya aku akan hibernasi kembali sebelum memberitau dia"

"apa? Kau tak serius kan hyung? Kau tidur itu bisa sampai 3 hari jika kau bilang akan hibernasi. Lalu anakmu yang didalam sana akan makan apa?"

"makan angin, kau tak perlu khawatir. Saat aku lapar juga aku akan bangun"

namjoon menatap sepupu pacarnya itu jengah, apa dia benar – benar perduli pada janin yang menumpang hidup didalam tubuhnya itu? tanpa namjoon sadar taehyung sudah kembali tidur dengan mengemut botol susu yang sudah kosong.

….

Kaleng beer itu kosong tepat saat dia sampai didepan pintu apartmentnya. Perjalanan pulang membuatnya sedikit haus dan memaksanya untuk membeli minuman.

"hahh, tunggu dulu.. password apartmentku apa?"

bagus min yoongi. Bisa – bisanya kau lupa password tempat tinggalmu sendiri. Dan malah bisa membuka apartment orang lain a.k.a seokjin.

"eummm,, ulangtahunku kah?" dia mulai memencet angka kelahirannya di intercom.

TETTT-

Okee, salah. Benar – benar tak ada gambaran dikepala tentang password rumahnya. Ini pasti karna dia lebih sering di apartment jin dan gedung orkestra. Lalu agaimana dia masuk?  
ayoo gunakan kepalamu min yoongi~

" ahh sial! kenapa harus disaat seperti inii?!"  
yoongi mengacak rambut hitamnya,

ting.. ting.. ting.. ting..ting.. titititing~

Apartmentnya terbuka. Okee siapa penyelamat yang bisa membuka pintu apartmentnya ini? Dengan wajah agak sumpringah yoongi menoleh ke samping dan tadaaa~  
jimin berdiri disebelahnya. Seketika wajah yoongi berubah datar lagi.

"akhirnya aku melihatmu hyung.. aku sangat merindukanmu"

tanpa aba – aba jimin langsung memeluk yoongi. keberuntungan bagi jimin karna tiba – tiba bisa melihat yoonginya. Sejak yoongi marah dan mengatakan putus dia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Jimin sampai tak tau harus mencarinya kemana lagi. Terlalu pintar bersembunyi.

"lepas brengsek, siapa yang mengijinkanmu memelukku eoh?"

"iyaa, iyaa, aku mintaa maaf hyung, waktu itu aku yang salah karna menerima job itu. lain kali aku akan menolaknya. Jadi maaf kan aku ya? Aku tersiksa tak bisa melihatmu hyung. Jebal maafkan aku" jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan memperlihatkan tatapan puppy eyesnya yang mematikan, ah ini kelemahan yoongi. tatapan seperti ini akan membuatnya lupa harga dirinya yang tinggi itu dan memaafkan jimin tanpa syarat.

"hahh, okee, jangan lakukan lagi."

lihat? Semudah itu? entah apa gunanya berjauhan selama 3 minggu kemarin.

Oh yaa, kenapa jimin tau passwordnya itu karna memang mereka tinggal bersama. Sebenarnya apartment jimin ada disebelah apartment yoongi Cuma jimin lebih sering bersama yoongi dan password mereka sama. Tanggal pertama mereka jadian. Dan kalian tau yoongi itu pikun jadi ya dia mana ingat .

"hyung kau kemana saja sih? Aku tak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun"  
jimin ikut masuk keapartment yoongi, mengekori yoongi seperti anak anjing yang baru bertemu tuannya. Dengan gong - gongan tanpa henti menurut yoongi.

tak!

kaleng beer kosong itu tepat mengenai kepala jimin. Untung itu bukanlah benda tajam.

"kau, tak usah banyak bertanya. Aku benar – benar ingin tidur sekarang . jadi jiminku SAYANG. Tetaplah diam atau keluar dari apartmentku."

jimin diam seketika. Sepertinya lama tak bertemu yoongi menjadi binatang buas.

hoe-! Tiba – tiba yoongi menutup mulutnya dia juga memegangi perutnya.  
yoongi sepertinya mulai mual lagi. Jimin melihat itu langsung menunjukkan muka khawatir.

"hoekkk, hoeeeekk!"

"hyung. Kau kenapa?" jimin mengikuti yoongi kekamar mandi dan melihatnya muntah di wastafel. Jimin mengusap punggung yoongi. yoongi merasa kepalanya berat dan dunia berputar. Dia memuntahkan air, soju dan beer yang baru dia minum. Hari ini dia tak makan apapun. Mulutnya terasa pahit lalu pandangannya mengabur. Yang terakhir dia dengar adalah teriakan jimin yang memanggil namanya.

….

Yoongi pov~

aku terbangun saat merasakan usapan diperutku, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah ruangan yang putih. Aku dimana ini? Tangan kiriku rasanya juga pegal. Ahh ada infus ternyata. Berarti aku dilarikan kerumah sakit?

"hyung kenapa sih kau tak bilang kalau ada baby didalam perutmu?"

suara jimin membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Dia tidur diranjangku. Ah tak taukah dia ranjang rumah sakit itu sangat - sangat sempit.

"bodoh, menyingkir dari ranjangku" dia melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"ahh, kau bangun hyung? Syukurlahh. Aku khawatir sekali"

dia lalu turun dan duduk di kursi yang ada samping ranjangku. Dia mengusap rambutku dengan sayang. Oh jiminku~

"harusnya hyung bilang kalau hyung hamil, kenapa tak cerita padaku?"

"kenapa aku harus cerita ? toh kau mau apa kalau aku hamil? Memangnya kau yakin ini anakmu?"

"memangnya kau main dengan yang lain juga hyung?

"mau mati? Kau kira aku semurahan itu?"

"ya sudah terjawab kan? Dia anakku" jimin tersenyum lebar. Wah dia sepertinya terlihat lebih idiot jika sangat senang.

"ayo menikah?"

" aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Oke kenapa yang jual mahal sekarang aku? Harusnya aku menerima dengan baik ajakannya kan. Dasar yoongi bodoh.

yoongi pov end~

.

.

.

TBC/END


	3. change

To Be MAMA

.

chapter 3

.

.

Author: Jeon nami

Main Cast: BTS

Pairing: MINYOON | NAMJIN

Genre: Drama, Parody

Warning: BxB, GS!JIN, typo, garing, dll

thanks to: orhenzzzz, guest, MiniHolly-Nuna, prncsspo, dewiaisyah, vtan368, restirachma, AdelitaJeon, Minsoo-ie, 27tievy, minyoonlovers, wow11, siscaminstalove, haneunseok, qwertyxing, sisi'd exo, minsoo-ie.

ihhh thanks buat kalian karna mau baca karya aku yang tak seberapa ini. ^^ dan maaf ya kalau garing /crying

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Entah kenapa waktu jadi cepat berlalu semenjak aku hamil, perutku sudah terlihat membuncit dan sangat terlihat bahkan celana jeans ku tak ada yang bisa ku kancingkan.  
eung~ aku menyerah untuk memakainya dan beralih ke celana training adidasku yang dipinggangnya memang menggunakan bahan yang lentur yang bisa mengikuti bentuk perutku yang besar ini. Jimin sudah pergi sejak subuh, dia akan dapat proyek untuk mengajarkan newbie diagency. rasanya malas keluar karna rasanya membawa badanku begitu berat.

ku bawa diriku kedepan tv dengan 1 cup besar popcorn dan 1 kaleng beer. sebentar lagi pororo akan tayang. aku tak akan melewatkan nya.

ting tongg~

ck, siapa yang bertamu disaat yang tak tepat seperti ini?

tingtong~

abaikan min yoongi~ tak apaa abaikan saja.

tingting ~ ting tong~ tingtong~

brengsek! dia jadi brutal memencet bel. susah payah aku berdiri, berjalan kearah intercom. akan kubunuh siapapun itu yang telah mengganggu waktuku. disana terpampang wajah jin yang kesal dengan taetae digendongannya. dann.. sepertinya dia membawa begitu banyak barang.

Klik~ pintu terbuka aku berjalan kearah pintu, disana jin masuk dengan omelannya.

"yakk! lama sekali kau membuka pintu bodoh, kau kira membawa taehyung dan barang ini kesini tak melelahkan ha?"

"untuk apa kau kemari? dasar ibu - ibu"

"aku kesini karna ingin melihat kondisimu dasar bocah sialan. dan juga membaca beberapa pakaianku untukmu. aku tau pasti banyak pakaianmu yang sudah tak muat kan? dan kenapa kau mengataiku ha? sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi ibu."

"siapa yang akan jadi ibu? aku akan jadi ayahnya!"

satu lirikan dan "bodoh" ucapan santai dari jin.

jin menidurkan taetae diatas karpet didepan tv. mengambil 1 botol susu dari tas dan memberikannya pada taehyung untuk diminumnya sendiri. taehyung yang pintar~

aku melihat baju yang dibawa oleh jin. dan isinya beberapa kaos dengan ukuran besar, beberapa dress selutut dan lengging. sial. apa dia kira aku akan memakai ini?

"yakk! berhenti minum - minum walaupun itu hanya soda min yoongi!" satu teriakan masuk ketelingaku.

"aku sedang mencobanya, jangan berteriak brengsek. taetae sampai kaget begitu"

"ahh, dasar bodoh, anakmu bisa mati didalam sana, atau cacat karna ulahmu sendiri"

DEG~ perkataan jin ini menakutinya.

"jangan bicara yang tidak - tidak"

"aku tak berbohong, kau tak pernah mencari info tentang hal seperti ini?"

yoongi terdiam, sepertinyaa ia tidak pernah mencari info seperti itu,

"aigooo, susunyaa... apa kau tak pernah meminum susu yang aku berikan eoh? aku memberimu 4 dus dan tak berkurang sedikitpun"  
jin menjelajah kearah dapur dengan niatan membuang botol soju dan beer kalengan. tapi dia melihat susu yang dia berikan untuk yoongi tak berkurang bahkan utuh.

"apa si brengsek jimin itu tak menasehati mu?"

"jangan menyebutnya brengsek, hanya aku yang boleh mengatainya. dia selalu memberikan nasehat padaku. hanya saja aku tak terlalu perduli"

jin mendekati yoongi, memegang bahunya.

"dengarkan aku yoongi-ya. kalau kau masih hidup seenakmu kau bisa membahayakan bayimu. kau tak merasakan kehidupannya didalam sana? bahkan sebulan lalu kita baru mengantarkanmu USG untuk melihat jenis kelamin anakmu, si "somsom" kau menamainya begitu kan?"

"kau hanya perlu merubah kebiasaanmu selama 4 bulan kedepan. itu hanya sebentar jika kau menikmatinya. dia akan lahir 4 bulan lagi dan kau boleh melakukan apapun semaumu setelah itu. aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu dan somsom, aku sayang padamu, kami semua menyayangimu. kau sepupuku satu - satunya yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

aku hanya terdiam, kata -kata jin memang benar, aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada somsomku, sejak aku melihatnya dilayar monitor saat usg aku jadi begitu menyayanginya. dia begitu mungil didalam sana.

"sudahlah, sebenarnya aku kesini juga ingin mengajakmu mendaftarkan diri ke senam yoga khusus ibu hamil agar kau banyak bergerak, itu baik untuk proses melahirkan nantinya."  
jin pergi kearah taehyung dan duduk disampingnya aku pun mengikuti nya. taetae itu walaupun masih bayi terlihat begitu tampan, dia juga pintar. tanpa kusadari aku jadi menepuk - nepuk pantatnya untuk membuatnya terlelap.

...

'BEAUTY'

begitu lah tempat yoga yang kami kunjungi, aku dan jimin dengan petunjuk jin akhirnya kemari. dari luar aku bisa melihat para wanita yang sedang yoga.  
aku dengan dress hitam pemberian jin berjalan masuk kedalam, jimin menggandeng tanganku. aku sengaja memakai nya agar tak dipandang aneh. pita pink, dress hitam longgar selutut dan sepatu kets berwarna biru. semoga tak ada yang tau aku lelaki yang memiliki pisang dibalik baju ini.

"hyu - honey kau tak nervous kan?"

"anniyo, kenapa aku harus begitu? bahkan saat dipanggung besar untuk bermain piano aku tak pernah nervous."

"benarkah? tapi tanganmu ingin"

"shit, diamlah"

"EKhem, permisi tuan dan nyonya. kalian harus registrasi terlebih dahulu." 

...

yoongi dan jimin masuk keruangan untuk yoga. disana sudah ada beberapa wanita yang juga ditemani sang suami.

"wah, kita mendapat teman baru. kalian berdua kemari"

salah satu dari mereka menyuruhku dan jimin bergabung.

"kalian terlihat sangat imut dan serasi, kalian menikah muda pasti menyenangkan"

"ahh, gamsahamnida.." jawabku sambil tersenyum, agar terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan ini. jimin yang disebelahku sudah terlihat malu. abaikan dia memang mudah begitu.

"namamu siapa? namaku luhan dan yang duduk diam disana adalah sehun, suamiku"

"yoongi imnida, dan ini jimin. maaf dia orangnya agak pemalu dilingkungan baru"

"wahh, kyiowoo " luhan mencubit pipi jimin gemas.

"namaku xiumin, dan yang disebelah sehun itu suamiku chen"

"aku taehyun, dan yang memakai snapback adalah suamiku, mino."

"ahh, bangapseumnida." aku sedikit membungkuk

"tak usah begitu formal, kami senang ada pasangan baru disini"

"ahh nee"

...

saat yoga tadi yang paling menikmatinya jimin dari pada yoongi, itu karna yoongi sebenernya sangat benci bergerak. apalagi yang menguras banyak tenaga seperti tadi.

"tadi menyenangkan ya hyung? mereka sangat welcome pada kita berdua"  
jimin yang sedang menyetir membuka obrolan.

"ehhmm" satu gumaman, yoongi benar - benar merasa lelah.

jimin menghentikan mobil. ternyata mereka berada di pinggiran sungai han. yoongi tak fokus sampai dia agak bingung tadi kenapa berhenti disini.

"sudah lama kita tak menikmati waktu ya hyung"

jimin menggenggam tangan yoongi, membawanya mendekat untuk bersandar dibahu jimin.

"terima kasih karna menjadi milikku" usapan dirambut yoongi jimin berikan.

"aku tau ini berat untukmu hyung, aku janji akan baik padamu, menjagamu dan selalu mencintaimu hyung"

dengkuran halus terdengar, yoongi tidur disaat seperti ini. jimin tersenyum. dia mengamati wajah yoongi, wajah seseorang yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.  
chu~  
kecupan manis jimin layangkan dibibir tipis milik yoongi,  
chuu~  
satu kecupan lagi dan menjadi emutan ringan. biarkan jimin memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. yoongi yang seperti ini jarang dia temui. 

TBC

* * *

Note: akhirnyaaa bisa aku aku lanjutin. D; maap yak aku gak bisa nulis panjang2. aku juga gak tau kenapa, jadi maaf yang minta buat manjangin ceritanya /bow makin kesini aku mau buat yoonginya berubah , dia harus sadar kalo dia itu lagi hamil. kasian anaknya kan kalo yoongi terus2an begitu DX jimin juga orangnya sentimental sebenernya dan terlalu bersifat baik. jadi dia gak akan marah walau suga ngapa2in dia/?. udah ah nanti di chapter depannya aku pengen yoongi sama jimin dititip taetae karna jin sama namjoon harus pergi kejepang ;3 semangat. siapa tau kali ini agak panjang ceritanya.


End file.
